Lessons of Combat Strategy
by Draform
Summary: Have you seen how, in anime, heroes supposed to protect the Earth tend to do dumb things? See these attitudes pointed out and corrected. With apologies to DBZ, Sailor Moon and Saint Seiya. Real 3rd chapter uploaded. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Let's get on with the stuff!

First, I hereby claim that none of the characters appearing in this piece of fanfiction belong to me, except for the teacher. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko (Ranma 1/2), Toriyama Akira (DragonBall), Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) and Kurumada Masami (Saint Seiya). There might also be some cameos.

Now, I want to say that I came to create this because of a simple observation of some facts that are pretty similar in a few series in the universe of manga, and especially animes. Facts that I felt as completely stupid given the supposed circumstances.

I apologize for the way I will write the speech of the teacher, but I tried to transcript the way english would sound like when spoken with a french accent. To this end, I added a few french words. Hopefully, not too many readers will be confused. In any cases, I will give translations for the french words I used at the end of the chapter.

And now, the story itself.

LESSONS OF COMBAT STRATEGY Part 1

The place is an amphitheater, the kind you would find in an university. It is fairly spacious, with an overhead projector and a wide white wall right behind and above the teacher's desk. Right next to the desk is a computer with wires going to the wall and the ceiling.

Currently, the room is filled with students, whose faces are hidden by the lack of bright light in the room. All we know is that there are males and females in the room. They are all talking among themselves, making enough noise so that the voices are unrecognizable.

Then a man enters the amphitheater. He appears to be in his fifties to sixties, with wild greyish white hair, wearing a dark grey suit with blue tie. On his nose are a set of half-moon glasses and he carries a small briefcase.

As he reaches the desk, he opens his suitcase, start the computer and feeds it a CD he took from his briefcase. The projector is turned on, showing the screen of the computer on the wall. This catches the attention of the students who slowly stop their conversation and wait for the teacher.

After a few seconds of silence, the teacher nods before taking the microphone to speak.

"Velcome! I am Professor Schmilblic, and I vill be teaching you a class about battle strategy." he said, with a heavy french accent. "Zis class vill include zree lessons, vhich I hope you vill find très bonnes."

Professor Schmilblic watched the student nod, and nodded himself in aknowledgement. "Now zen, ze lesson begins. I vill now put a video on ze vall. I vant you to vatch it and find ze 'erreurs' the people in it made."

He then manned the computer for a couple of seconds, starting the projector and sending the sequence.

VIDEO SEQUENCE 1

The scene took place in the middle of an immense wasteland. In the middle of it stood a simple fighting arena made of stone squares with a strange spire at each corner.

Around the arena stood a dozen persons, most of them in martial arts costumes or bodysuit and armor. On the fighting surface stood two individuals. One was a tall man in an orange and black martial arts kimono with a large symbol on his back. His hair was blond and standing on end. He currently stood in a defensive stance. Facing him was a strange being. He had a green exoskeleton with darker flakes all over. On his chest and shoulder, the exoskeleton was black and shaped like armor. On his head was a crown-like protusion. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a nasty smirk adorning his face.

"That was a good warm up, Goku." The thing said.

Goku gave a smirk of his own, "I thought so too. Are you ready to get serious now, Cell?"

Cell's smirk widened, "Yes... It is time I showed you my true power."

Cell took a wide stance, legs spread wide and arms apart. His face became a mask of concentration, then he let out a loud kiai. At his yell a large aura surge out, extending a couple of feet from his body and generating powerful winds which buffeted the small audience and his opponent.

The 'mere' humans present, meaning Mr. Satan, his disciples and the reporter crew, were sent flying away by the display of might. The superpowerful humans took a step back, their face expressing their fright at the monster's power. The Saiyajins, Piccolo and #16 stayed stoic before the display, though Trunks showed worry at Cell's potential.

"Do you feel that!" yelled a long-haired man in a similar costume as Goku.

"How can anything have that much energy?" yelled a short, bald man in disbelief.

Vegita and Piccolo merely frowned at the latest threat to the Earth's safety.

After a while, the winds, quaking ground and floating debris stoped for the most part, though the yellow aura around Cell's body did not subside. Cell directed an evil smile at the Super Saiyajin he was facing. "Now we can begin."

Goku nodded. Then both disappeared, reappearing half way between their last known position, trading blows at such speeds that the untrained eye could not follow.

END OF VIDEO SEQUENCE

The projector stopped the diffusion and a light was turned on, allowing the students to see their teacher again.

"Now zen! Did you see vhat it is zese fighters did vrong?" He waited for a student to intervene and give an answer. None came. "No? Vell then, this is vhat they should have done."

Professor Schmilblic fiddled with the computer for a few seconds, and another sequence started.

VIDEO SEQUENCE 2

We see, once again, the desolated wasteland with the fighting arena in its middle. The scene seems indentical, except there is another member in the audience. It is a teenaged boy, sixteen or seventeen year old, wearing a red chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants, as well as fighting slippers. His black hair was done in a pigtail.

"That was a good warm up, Goku." The thing said.

Goku gave a smirk of his own, "I thought so too. Are you ready to get serious now, Cell?"

Cell's smirk widened, "Yes... It is time I showed you my true power."

Cell took a wide stance, legs spread wide and arms apart. His face became a mask of concentration, then he let out a loud kiai. At his yell a large aura surge out, extending a couple of feet from his body and generating powerful winds which buffeted the small audience and his opponent.

But his guttural yell suddenly turned into a strident scream of pain, as his aura winked out of existence! Before him, the teenaged boy had appeared suddenly and kicked Cell viciously between his legs! Cell clutched at his groin, giving a pityful whimper before falling face first on the stone floor, unmoving except for his pained twitching.

Every Z-senshi stared at the pigtailed martial artist with their mouth wide opened in disbelief.

"RANMA! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Krillin with bulging eyes.

"What?" Ranma said in a perplexed tone. "He was leaving a huge opening. He was begging for this!" He justified himself.

"But that's just not done!" yelled Goku in a shocked voice, suppressing a wince when he looked at Cell's twitching body.

Ranma's face turned angry. "We're supposed to protect the planet! What was I supposed ta do? Let'im gather all his power so that we have an even harder time at beating him? What did you always do? Let'em get ta full strength and have yer ass handed to ya!"

He looked around at all the Z-senshi. Goku and Gohan were rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment and giving out a nervous laugh. Trunks, Yamcha and Krillin had their hand joined at chest level, poking their index fingers together and staring their movements. Tien had his arms straigth against his body, and was staring at the ground, his face a mask of shamed embarrassment.

Ranma's face turned to incredulity, "Don't tell me that it's exactly what you were doing before?"

Piccolo and Vegita both turned their head in a show of scorn, though they developped a large sweatdrop at the back of their head.

(Author's Note: if one were to listen to their thoughts at this point, they would go like "That's exactly what we always did, but I'll be damned before I admit it out loud.")

In the background, near the still motionless Android, one could see two new figures. One was a bald, heavy-set man in a dirty white gi, and handkerchief on his head and glasses. The other was a tall, lean man in a dark brown gi. He had long black hair and a mustache. Both affected expressions of wisdom.

"Watch Tendo. The monster that threatened the world of destruction is lying there, helpless." The bald man, Genma Saotome, said.

his companion, Soun Tendo, nodded. "Indeed Saotome. He is at anyone's mercy." He glanced at his old training partner, "A good opportunity..."

"TO DISPOSE OF HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!" they yelled in unison before stomping repeatedly savagely on the downed Cell, a huge cloud of dust forming quickly, obscuring the scene.

END OF VIDEO SEQUENCE

The projector once again died down, professor Schmilblic turning on a light.

"Now, did you see vhat vas vrong? Ze Z-soldats just stood zere and vaited while Cell got to full strengz. Instead, zey should have uzed zat time to hit him and vin ze fight before it commence!"

Nods of understanding could be seen from the darkness in which the student stood.

"Never forget zat vhen your enemy give an 'trou' in his defense, you alvays should take 'avantage' of it." the professor looked at his watch. "Vis shall conclude our first lesson. We vill meet next veek. Have a good day."

The man gathered his computer, before exiting the room, leaving the students to the darkness of the amphitheater and their heated conversation.

TBC

Author's note: This concludes the first chapter of this short fanfic. This one was dedicated to the way the fights in DragonBall Z always seem to turn out. The next chapter will focus on Sailor Moon.

French words:

- très bonnes: translates as "very good" or "very nice", depending on context

- erreurs: mistakes

- soldats: soldiers

- commence: conjugation of the verb "commencer", meaning "to begin"

- trou: hole

- avantage: advantage 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Let's get on with the stuff!

First, I hereby claim that none of the characters appearing in this piece of fanfiction belong to me, except for the teacher. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko (Ranma 1/2), Toriyama Akira (DragonBall), Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) and Kurumada Masami (Saint Seiya). There might also be some cameos.

Now, I want to say that I came to create this because of a simple observation of some facts that are pretty similar in a few series in the universe of manga, and especially animes. Facts that I felt as completely stupid given the supposed circumstances.

I apologize for the way I will write the speech of the teacher, but I tried to transcript the way english would sound like when spoken with a french accent. To this end, I added a few french words. Hopefully, not too many readers will be confused. In any cases, I will give translations for the french words I used at the end of the chapter.

And now, the story itself.

LESSONS OF COMBAT STRATEGY Part 2

We are back in the amphitheater. Once again, the student are lost in the darkness of the large room, their shadowy figures barely visible. They are chatting amiably, waiting for their next class to begin.

Then, a man with wild white hair entered the room with a small suitcase. Quickly and efficiently, he takes a computer out of the suitcase and connects it to the electric and electronic network of the room. He then turns to the students, the microphone in hand.

"Bonjour my students! As you surely remember, I am professor Schmilblic. Today, you have anozer class in combat strategy." His gaze swept over the amphitheater, "Now, can anyone explain vhat vas ze lesson of last time?"

A student raised a hand before answering. "We learned that we had to take any opening an enemy leaves, especially when something very important is at stakes."

The professor smiled approvingly, "Très bien! You have learnt vell. Today, we vill do ze same thing as last time. I vill show you a video, and you must tell me vhat the erreurs are."

He fed a CD to the computer and started the projection.

VIDEO SEQUENCE 1

The scene takes place at night. A single passerby, a young man, is walking briskly through the streets, obviously trying to be home as soon as possible. He was clad in simple pants and shirt and carried a sports bag.

His treck was brutally interrupted by a redhaired woman clad in skintight bodysuit and wielding some strange gun.

"And here comes the pure heart crystal!" she yelled, shooting at the young man. A ray came out of the gun's muzzle, striking the youth and causing a small crystal to pop out of his chest. The woman grasped the crystal and examined it thoroughly. She then dropped her head in disappointment. "It does not contain any talisman. Oh well..."

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" a young female voice called out, causing the woman to stop in her track and turn to stare at the interlopers.

A few meters away, on a rooftop, stood five teenaged girls clad in a heavily modified variation of a school fuku. All of them wore different color. The apparent leader, a girl with blond hair done in two long braids trailing from two balls on her head, pointed at the woman.

"Attacking young athletes in the midst of the night is not something to be tolerated! and we, Sailor Moon!" She started a choregraphy.

"Sailor Mercury!" yelled a girl with short blue hair, making hand gestures of her own.

"Sailor Mars!" from a girl with long black hair.

"Sailor Jupiter!" from the tall one with brown hair in a ponytail

"Sailor Venus!" from the last one, another blond but with free-flowing hair.

The first one continued the speech while making more hand gesture. "We will punish you, in the name of the Moon!"

The woman's eye narrowed angrily. "Sailor Senshi... Fine! But I have no time to play with you!" She then tossed a strange egg at the sports bag, which then morphed into a strange creature, a female shape seemingly made out of the bag and whatever sportsgear it contained.

With a high pitch shriek, the daimon charged at the Sailor Senshi. A while and many magical attacks later, the monster was defeated, the Witch chased off and the young man restored.

END OF VIDEO SEQUENCE

The projection ended, now showing the computer desktop screen. The professor stood up, took the microphone and spoke up.

"So. Did you see vhat zey did vrong zis time?" He waited several minutes. "No one did? It vas easier zan last time. If it is so, let's see vhat was vrong." He double-clicked on a file on the screen, starting a new sequence.

VIDEO SEQUENCE 2

The scene takes place at night. A single passerby, a young man, is walking briskly through the streets, obviously trying to be home as soon as possible. He was clad in simple pants and shirt and carried a sports bag.

His treck was brutally interrupted by a redhaired woman clad in skintight bodysuit and wielding some strange gun.

"And here comes the pure heart crystal!" she yelled, shooting at the young man. A ray came out of the gun's muzzle, striking the youth and causing a small crystal to pop out of his chest. The woman grasped the crystal and examined it thoroughly. She then dropped her head in disappointment. "It does not contain any talisman. Oh well..."

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" a young female voice called out, causing the woman to stop in her track and turn to stare at the interlopers.

Right on time to receive a high-heeled boot right in the center of the face! Said boot belong to a short redhaired girl wearing a green-skirted, pink-ribboned seifuku with laced green boots and an emerald-incrusted tiara.

The redhaired woman collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious.

"JUPITER!" whined Sailor Moon, "Do you have to ALWAYS do that? I never get to say my speech!"

Ranma-chan (of course it's her!) turned an annoyed gaze at her leader. "Listen Usagi. That little speech would have given her time ta make a monster and run away while we would've fought it. That way, we don't have to worry 'bout it anymore. That ain't too difficult ta understand for ya, right Meatball head?"

"Jupiter, you're as nasty as Mars!" Moon whined louder.

"Jupiter, we told you not to call us by our surnames!" yelled an irritated Sailor Mars.

The redhaired Sailor Jupiter shrugged dismisively, "Whatever. Now I'm gonna go ta sleep. Ya know, if we always did that, none of us would be so tired in class, so none of us would be sleepin' during lectures or sleepin' in." That said, she left via rooftops. AFTER detransforming.

The other Sailor Senshi blinked. "You know, she's got a point." Noted Mercury.

END OF VIDEO SEQUENCE

"Now you see? Because zey decided to not use the surprise effect, the Sailor Senshi had to fight ze monster, losing time and putting ze young man in greater danger."

The students nodded at that. Looking this way, making this dramatic entrance seemed very silly, and uselessly dangerous.

"Besides," professor Schmilblic continued, "Vhat if the Witch had made ze daimon during zeir speech? zey vould have been under a surprise attack. Then, vhat young Ranma did vas to take efficient avantage of the opportunity given to him... err I mean her."

A student rised a hand. "Umm, sensei?" the obviously female speeker started. "Is it really useless to make a dramatic entrance? Doesn't it have advantages?"

"Vell, in some cases, a dramatic entrance MAY give a psychological avantage, but it is not always zat vay. And in a real fight, your enemy vill probably use ze time to get a shot in. In fact, a dramatic entrance is only viable for an official match with a referee. Ozervise, it is more a veakness." The girl nodded in understanding and start a hushed discussion with her neighbours.

"It is all for today. Next time we vill meet vill be ze last. So study vell for ze occasion. Have a good day."

TBC

Author's Notes: This ends the second chapter. Only one to go! The last one will use Saint Seiya as a focus, and will include a small epilogue of sorts.  
'Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Right-o! Here's the last chapter of this short fanfiction, Lessons of Combat Strategy.

I will spare you the disclaimer. If you really, really, just HAVE to have one, read it on the previous chapters! Oh, and this is where Saint Seiya comes in! Apologies to Kurumada Masami!

The teacher with the strange speech is still here, be cautious.

LESSONS OF COMBAT STRATEGY Part 3

Again the room is a large, dark amphitheater. Again, the students are only visible as figures that can only tell if they are male or female. The computer and projector are already activated from the previous class.

However, today the students are very agitated, speaking a lot and creating a strong background noise preventing from discerning any of the voices. They are waving their arms animatedly to illustrate whatever point they are trying to make to their neighbor(s).

Professor Schmilblic enters the amphitheater in a hurry. He sets down his suitcase and waits for the students to acknowledge his presence.

After a few minutes of non-stop talking, the teacher took the microphone, an upset expression on his face. "Students! Class has started 5 minutes ago! I ask zat you keep quiet! I know zat dis is ze last time I give a cours to you, but it's no reason to disrupt class. If you don't keep quiet, I'll have to reconsider my choix not to give a test on my subject!"

After hearing this, the student gradually stop their activities, the fastest one to stop shushing their classmates. After a minute, the amphitheater is so quiet that one couldhave heard a fly, had there been one in the room.

Pr. Schmilblic nodded in satisfaction once silence reigned. "Alright. As I said, vis is ze last time we vill meet. Like before, I show you a video, and then explain what actions are not good for ze situation."

Feeding the computer yet another CD taken from the suitcase of the desk, the white haired man started a sequence.

VIDEO SEQUENCE 1

Two young men are facing off in a devastated greek-style temple. One is clad in red with a white armor in tatter, barely offering any measure of protection. he has brown hair and eyes, and seems to have been through hell and back. His opponent is unharmed, wearing a golden armor in perfect condition, his helmet held under his left arm.

"This is it, Seiya! I will not allow you to reach Athena's statue! Your little Saori will die in a few minutes, so just wait for the end." Saga, the Gemini Gold Saint, was jubilating at his imminent victory.

"Never! I will save Saori, even if it's the last thing I do! Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" In an act of defiance, the Pegasus Saint threw a flurry of cosmo-enhanced punches at his opponent.

However, this was for naught as the Gold Saint laughed them off, either dodging or letting them hit his cloth harmlessly. "Give it up Seiya. You are just a bronze Saint, much too weak to challenge a gold Saint. It's already something of a miracle that you managed to reach this place."

"Give up? Never! Take this!" Seiya let loose with yet another Ryuseiken. Again, the Gemini Saint had no trouble negating the attack.

"You disappoint me Seiya... You ought to know since then that an attack never works twice on a Saint who can analyze it. I think it's time to get rid of the last renegate... I took away your senses, now I'll simply take your life!" that being said, the white haired young man ran at impossible speeds at his stumbling adversary, fist first.

Saga seemed to disappear from the viewer's sight, and almost immediatly fist impacts appeared on Seiya before he was sent flying into a pillar, making a deep impression in it while more pieces of his armor shatter, flying everywhere.

END VIDEO SEQUENCE 1

Pr. Schmilblic turned off the projector for a moment before turning to the class. "Now zen, what is going vrong in vis sequence?"

A student raised a hand. "He tried to take head on an opponent much stronger than he is?"

"Zat is true. But it's not the main problem. While it's true he is at a désavantage, he still won in ze end. He almost died doing it too... Any other idea?"

Another hand, "Shouldn't he have tried to set a trap?"

"A good idea, but in zis case, it's impossible. Any other proposition?" the teacher waits a little while. "Vell zen, here is a solution." He turns the projector on again.

VIDEO SEQUENCE 2

Again, we see the long, whitehaired young man in golden armor facing off an opponent. However, this time his opponent has blue eyes, black hair tied in a pigtail emerging from the white helmet he wears. His clothes and armor are in much better shape than his counterpart's, and he appears to be much more healthy.

"You surprise me, Ranma. I wouldn't have thought that a mere bronze Saint would reach this temple in such a good shape. Did you let your friends do all the dirty work, and get killed?"

"Yadda, yadda... Feh. Your little Gold Saint weren't so tough. Taurus was dumb, Leo too easy to trick while under your mind control... I wanted to fight the others, but Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun told me ta hurry. But now I get to kick YOUR stupid, arrogant ass!"

Saga's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have a lot of guts to say such words in front of a god!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, news break for ya. I've ALREADY beaten a self-proclaimed god! Ryusei Ken!" A flurry of blow was launched, but all were dodged or blocked.

"Too slow boy! For all those big words, you don't hav- OOOOOWWWWWW!" Ranma used the time while Saga was gloating to sock him one where it hurts.

"Ya really should shut yer trap when you fight. You're leaving yourself wide OPEN!" Ranma ran at his opponent at tremendous speed. "Ryuseiken..."

"An attack never work twice on a Saint! You will pay for your audacity!"

"REVISED! Winged Horse's Stampede!" Instead of a wide spread flurry of fists sent from afar, Ranma threw hundreds of punches in very localized area, all of them unprotected by the mighty Gemini gold cloth.

Saga, having not suffered this much in a long time, crumbled to the ground, apparently unconscious... AFTER having gone threw a couple of pillars and causing an indentation in the third one.

END VIDEO SEQUENCE 2

"Zo you see? Seiya's main problem is Zat he let his opponent gloat whithout acting, even tough an opening Vas offered. And Zen, he always attacks vith ze same move. Zo after a couple of times, his moves are easily stopped. Meanvhile, in ze same situation Ranma took the opening given, and vhen his attack didn't work, he used another. I don't know if he created it before, or did it on the spot, but he still made up a new attack!"

"So we really shouldn't count on a single move to win?"

"Of course not! If you uze ze same move over and over, zomeone vill just have to learn of it, and you are sure to lose. And zis apply to tactics too. if you use ze same tactic all ze time, it vill work for a time, but in the end someone vill learn how to counter it, and you're doomed."

Many heads nodded in understanding among the students, while others were chatting up a storm, as silently as possible.

"Since it IS ze last time we see each other, I vill now give you another film. Zis one is easier to analyse. I expect you to do it all yourself!"

VIDEO SEQUENCE 3

We see Seiya, again in bad shape with tattered pegasus cloth, laboriously climbing an apparently unending stairway. High above him is a man in dark armor looking at him with a threatening expression.

"You will not go any further, Seiya!" the unknown warrior yelled, landing in front of the battered young man, ready to deliver the finishing blow. However a chain comes from nowhere, trapping his arm and preventing him to deal the final punch.

"You won't stand in his way!" It is Shun, the Andromeda Saint. his cloth is in as bad a condition as Seiya's, his chains seemingly barely holding.

"Go on Seiya! I'll cover you! go save Athena!" Hyoga, the blue-eyed, blond Cygnus Saint ran to stand in between Seiya and his enemy, spreading his arms to shield his friend.

Seiya nods at his friends, and with a boost of strength from their devotion, he started to run up the stairs. As soon as he has passed the darkclad warrior, this one thows an energy bolt at Hyoga, sending the blond youth tumbling down in pain.

END VIDEO SEQUENCE 3

"Zo... Vhat can you tell me?"

"Sensei, I think Hyoga should have blasted the bad guy while Shun held him with his chain."

"Very good! You are perfectly right! Why simply shield a friend by taking a blow, vhen you can get rid of ze villain?"

"Sensei! Seiya should have attacked too, right?"

"True as vell! Seiya could have attacked Lucifer's warrior when he started to run up ze stairs again! An opening vas given, and he never took it! I'm very proud of you! Now, just for ze sake of habit, here is ze solution video."

VIDEO SEQUENCE 4

The scene is the same as in the previous video. The warrior lands right in front of Seiya, and is about to deal the final blow to the wounded Saint.

"You won't stand in his way!" again, Shun sends his chain to stop the evil one from attacking Seiya. But this time, as the warrior look in disbelief at his trapped arm, he fails to see the fist sailing into his face. Well, at least until it impacts with his head, sending him to the ground, dazed. A young man with his black hair in a pigtail and a tattered Cygnus cloth stands over the down warrior, ready to deal more pain.

"Go on Seiya! We'll deal with mister "it's-so-easy-to-beat-wounded-opponents"! Go save Athena!"

"Right! Thanks Shun, Ranma!"

As Seiya runs up the stairs, he carefully tramples the down evil fighter, right before Ranma and Shun starts to beat down their hapless enemy, soon joined by Shiryu and Ikki. The group disappear in a cloud of dust from which cries of pain echo every so often, all coming from the victim's throat.

END VIDEO SEQUENCE 4

"Zis concludes our classes of combat strategy. I'm afraid we vill not see each other again, but I leave some documents here if you vant to learn more about tactics to use in a fight. Farevell!"

Pr. Schmilblic picks up his suitcase, and leaves the amphitheater, setting a pile of papers on a table on the way.

EPILOGUE

Light finally comes in the amhitheater, showing the students for the first time.

They are characters from various animes, mangas and series, all of which have something to do with fighting. We can see a good part of the Dragonball crew, including Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. Among the students, there's also the Urameshi team from Yu-Yu-Hakusho, the Sailor Senshi, some of the Gundam pilots, and many others.

One of them goes down to check the documents, and reads the title for everyone. "Want to learn how to deal with any foe? to devastate your idiot challenger? come to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts! (main teachers: Ranma and Genma Saotome, motto: "No tactic is too low to win!")"

"..." comes from the assembled students.

Vegeta seems to teleport to the table and grabs a document, seemingly about to go super saiyajin. "WHAT! Those weak humans pretend they can teach us something about fighting?"

"You know, considering how this Ranma person fought in those videos, I think they could teach us plenty..." the random student would have gone further, had the saiyajin prince not directed a murderous glare at him.

"Humph! They're just a bunch of pretentious weaklings! I don't see why we should waste our time with such idiocies!" With these words, the saiyajin left the room. A few students noted that, despite his words, he had not gotten rid of the advertisement.

Once a good distance away from the amphitheater, Vegeta stopped next to a mail box, looked right and left, and upon seeing that no one was around, filled the from attached to the ad in record time before posting it. The whole thing took three seconds.

Once again checking to see if anyone had seen him, and finding no one, Vegeta walked away from the mailbox, his scowl replaced by a satisfied smile. Soon, Kakarot would lie at his feet, defeated!

END

It's finished. Now, before you all send me death threats for turning your favorite characters into clowns, remember that this was done merely for fun. To be honest, I liked all of the shows and mangas I named in this fanfiction, but after watching them again, with a more mature eye, I noted many things that would have been ubforgiveable mistakes in a fight, especially one where the fate of the world is hanging to the heroes' actions. As such, I really resented Vegeta when he allowed (helped even!) Cell to achieve his perfect state. Similarly, I was striken by the stupidity of the actions from the Sailor Senshi or the Saint Seiya cast in some situation. On the other hand, I thought that the Ranma 1/2 cast was fighting more "smartly" despite having no epic goal to fulfill. So I wanted to show how I thought Ranma would fight if he was put into another's place.

Anyhow, I hope you like the whole thing!

See ya all! (maybe... ) 


End file.
